


and she'll always get the best of me

by amaltheaz



Series: we could make a lot of loving before the sun goes down [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, JUST, Oral Sex, Strap-On, cunnilingues, how is there more of this, idk - Freeform, more sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/pseuds/amaltheaz
Summary: [10.45PM] Clarke: babe?[10.45PM] Lexa: yes love?[10.47PM] Clarke: can I fuck you with the strap-on tonight?[10.48PM] Lexa: getting ideas?[10.48PM] Clarke: yes[10.49PM] Lexa: come home soon <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you'll be shocked to hear that my wife requested this. HOWEVER, another lovely person on tumblr actually requested some finger-sucking and I hope I delivered. If not, I do have another one-shot coming up in hopefully a few days,

**[10.33PM] Lexa** : baby, when will you be home?

**[10.34PM] Clarke** : Probably will be another hour or so, babe. We’re only just taking a coffee break right now

**[10:36PM] Lexa** : have you eaten dinner? I can make something for you when you get home <3

**[10.37PM] Clarke** : It’s okay, love. I can grab something on the way home, :)

**[10.37PM] Lexa** : are you sure?

**[10.37PM] Clarke** : Mmhm

**[10.38PM] Lexa** : okay baby

**[10.38PM] Clarke** : tired? 

**[10.38PM] Lexa** : a little bit

**[10.39PM] Clarke** : you can go to sleep, you know

**[10.40PM] Lexa** : I know, but I want to stay up and wait for you

**[10.40PM] Clarke** : oh yeah?

**[10.42PM] Lexa** : I miss you and I really can’t stop thinking about our little make-out session before you left earlier, ;)

**[10.43PM] Clarke** : the feeling is very very very mutual. Wait, are you waiting up because you want to have sex when I get home? 

**[10.44PM] Lexa** : I mean, I guess I could take care of it myself right now…

**[10.44PM] Clarke** : no no, that’s… don’t do anything

**[10.45PM] Lexa** : sure?

**[10.45PM] Clarke** : yes

**[10.45PM] Lexa** : I look forward to it then baby ;)

**[10.45PM] Clarke** : babe?

**[10.45PM] Lexa** : yes love?

**[10.47PM] Clarke** : can I fuck you with the strap-on tonight?

**[10.48PM] Lexa** : getting ideas?

**[10.48PM] Clarke** : yes

**[10.49PM] Lexa** : come home soon <3

**[10.50PM] Clarke** : I will baby

**[10.51PM] Lexa** : heading back in?

**[10.51PM] Clarke** : i’ll text you when I’m on my way home?

**[10.52PM] Lexa** : okay baby. Wake me up if I end up falling asleep later. I love you <333

**[10.53PM] Clarke** : will do. I love you too, pretty girl <333

\---

Clarke wasn’t really sure how she managed to get home in one piece. She almost couldn’t believe how long their study group had gone on tonight but midterms were coming up and the group she chose to be in were no slouches in the study department. But still, she hated that it stole her nights the way it did. She missed Lexa like nothing else and she just wanted to cuddle up to her girlfriend and sleep until the morning came. She placed the take-out food that she picked up on the way home on the kitchen table. The blonde had half-expected Lexa to be waiting for her in the living room but the room was dark and empty, and the television was switched off. Lexa must have decided to read in bed instead and Clarke walked to their bedroom, only to find a dark room with only the bedside lamp on and her girlfriend curled up on their bed, fast asleep, topless and only wearing her boxers. 

It wasn’t a rare sight. Even though Lexa went to sleep with a shirt on, they would inevitably wake up to find that she had taken the shirt off sometime during the night. She tried to explain it as not wanting to feel restricted in her sleep. Clarke obviously didn’t complain. She was all for seeing Lexa in her half-naked glory, with her tanned skin glowing from the bedside light on her and her toned abs on full display. The blonde took a good full minute to smile dopily and enjoy the sight of her beautiful girlfriend at peace, before she went to their closet.

She had been shocked earlier when Lexa seemed receptive to her request as Lexa was usually the one that preferred to wear the toy. It wasn't even that Lexa didn't enjoy being penetrated and Clarke obviously respected her girlfriend to never push on the matter. But they were still rare moments and Clarke tried to take as much advantage of them whenever they came. She allowed Lexa to sleep some more as she put on the harness with the toy. This was usually a two-person job as Clarke liked to help Lexa when she was wearing it but since Lexa was sleeping, it took just a little bit longer. 

\---

The blonde crawled up on their bed, taking care to not jostle the mattress and wake Lexa up instantly. She wanted to savour the moment as she hovered over her girlfriend, soaking in the chiseled cheekbones, those plump, kissable lips. Her dark blue eyes wandered down to Lexa’s breasts, watching them arch in time with Lexa’s deep breathing and Clarke licked her lips at the perky nipples within her reach. 

Clarke leaned down and eagerly wrapped her lips around an already stiff nipple, loving how sensitive they always seemed to be. She flicked her tongue repeatedly against the hard bud as she sucked lightly on it until she felt Lexa began to stir underneath her. The brunette moaned a husky whisper of her name, and Clarke felt long fingers brushing through her hair. She looked up to see half-lidded green eyes staring down at her in a daze. Lexa’s cheeks were beginning to flush and Clarke gently grazed her teeth around the nipple in her mout. She grunted when Lexa grabbed and pulled at her blonde curls before tugging her closer, encouraging her to keep going, to suck harder. 

“Clarke,” she whined, her hips sluggishly starting to buck up. Lexa hadn’t realized that she had gone to sleep. She truly intended to stay up and wait for her girlfriend to come home, reading her book to keep her awake. But she supposed that second she decided to take a minute to close her eyes turned into actual sleeping. Though she definitely wasn't hating the wake-up call that she got. She whimpered when Clarke released her nipple with an audible pop, her talented mouth wandering up her neck. 

Lexa clumsily unbuttoned Clarke’s shirt while her girlfriend licked and bit at her neck. She could see that the blonde was already wearing the strap-on as she unhooked Clarke’s bra and she wanted to move this along a little faster. Clarke had left her earlier, dizzy and insatiably turned on from the deep, languid kisses that they shared and breathless from the way their bodies moved together. And she couldn't stop thinking about it, of Clarke’s lips and her tongue, of her wandering hands and her rolling hips. Lexa lifted her hips to take off her boxers and her panties, aided by Clarke’s eager hands. She sighed happily when naked skin finally met naked skin, when she felt the slight weight of Clarke’s body pressing against her own. 

“Hi baby,” she whispered huskily, placing soft kisses along Lexa’s throat. Clarke took in a moment as her legs tangled with Lexa’s, her softness of her belly on Lexa’s hard abs, of their breasts pressed up against each other. Lexa was so warm and so inviting and she soaked it in, letting it seep into her skin. “Are you wet, baby?” she asked, her hands on Lexa’s thighs, hot and possessive. Her mouth remained on her girlfriend's neck, her teeth leaving biting marks wherever she could. Clarke swallowed thickly when she felt Lexa’s arm reach between them, breathing sharply at the wet sounds that filled her ears. “ _ Fuck _ , you really are.” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know what your kisses do to me,” Lexa chuckled lightly when Clarke pulled away to gaze down between their bodies. She brought her fingers up to Clarke’s mouth, watching as Clarke’s tongue eagerly flicked out to lick the thick cum off them. She watched as the blonde’s eyes fluttered close, humming at the taste of her own wetness coating her taste-buds. Lexa gasped when Clarke took her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean with a smug glint in her blue eyes. 

She rolled her hips up where Clarke’s cheeks hollowed as she continued to suck desperately on her fingers, and Lexa moaned when she felt the dildo slide amazingly over her swollen cunt. She shamelessly rutted against the toy, desperate and needy for Clarke to be inside her. Lexa bit down on her lip as she felt the blonde’s tongue sliding between her fingers, watched as Clarke released them with a loud pop. She immediately lifted her legs to wrap around her girlfriend’s waist and her arms around Clarke’s neck as the blonde reached for the dildo to position it against her sopping entrance. She cried out in relief when the bulbous head of the dildo finally entered and her pussy eagerly clenched around it. Lexa breathed deeply as Clarke slowly pushed in deeper and she could feel every single delicious inch of the dildo as it moved inside her. 

Once Clarke was fully in, Lexa sighed, her arms and her long legs wrapping tighter around the blonde as she began to shallowly thrust her hips. She hummed as she rolled her own hips to meet Clarke’s, enjoying the slow, lazy rhythm that they were setting now that Clarke was inside her. Her eyes closed when she felt the blonde’s lips meeting hers, matching the pace with their bodies as they moved with each other. Lexa whimpered against Clarke’s lips when the blonde squeezed her ass, making her hips stutter in their movements. 

It was better than anything she had imagined earlier and Clarke was  _ living _ for this, the way that she was pressing so close to Lexa that she could feel every breath taken between them, the way their limbs tangled around each other and  _ god _ , the way their mouths moved and their tongues slid over each other made her heart beat so fucking wildly in her chest. The slapping of their hips moving against each other, of their thighs dripping with thick juices drove Clarke to pump her hips harder. She loved how Lexa spread herself open for her, how her legs wrapped around her, wanting Clarke deeper inside her and how her hands and her fingers were buried deep in her blonde hair. 

“God, Clarke, right there,” Lexa groaned lowly just when Clarke pulled and the tip of the dildo dragged deliciously over that spot inside her. Her fingers dug into Clarke’s shoulders when the blonde did it again, and again, and  _ again _ . “God, I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.” Her breath began to stutter the longer that Clarke kept going and the pressure in the pit of her stomach began to build faster. She was so close, her pussy tight around the silicone toy as Clarke pumped harder and faster. 

Clarke chuckled breathlessly. “That’s the plan.” She hummed at the questioning look on her girlfriend's face, placing her hands on either side of Lexa to push herself up. Her blue eyes met Lexa’s green and she licked her lips at the way their nipples brushed and flicked against each other. “Gonna make you come a few more times after this,” she panted, rolling her hips, the new angle allowing her to thrust the dildo deeper. 

“ _ Fuckfuck _ , do that again,” Lexa gasped as her girlfriend did as she told, her eyes closing in concentration. She wondered what else her girlfriend had in mind and she was glad she didn't have to be in the office until late. She had a feeling they weren't going to be sleeping for awhile. “ _ Yes _ ,” Lexa nearly growled, her toes curling and her muscles tightening as her hips kept bucking up, wetness dripping down her thighs. Her orgasm was just barely washing over when her eyes blinked open after she felt Clarke completely pull out of her. Lexa whimpered at the loss. “Clarke, what-”

“Roll over,” the blonde demanded, her hands on Lexa’s hips to guide her along. She smiled reassuringly when her girlfriend only looked back at her in confusion. “I got you, babe,” she promised as she winked. Her eyes followed when Lexa finally and slowly rolled over to lay on her belly and she bit on her lip at the plump ass on display. She reached out to give them a squeeze, smirking when Lexa only moaned lewdly at her touch. “Get on your knees and spread your legs, baby,” she murmured as she shifted closer, her hand on the soaked dildo.

Clarke waited until the brunette was ready and waiting, and she positioned the toy over Lexa’s sopping pussy. She curled her body over Lexa’s reached for her girlfriend’s hands, lifting them to grip their headboard. Clarke hummed at the feeling of having Lexa under her like this, her breasts pushed up against the brunette’s muscled back. She tangled their fingers just as she bucked her hips up, easily sliding inside Lexa. She breathed shakily at Lexa’s delicate moan, the brunette arching immediately against her. The blonde squeezed her hold on Lexa’s hands, letting her know to keep them on their headboard.

She breathed in and out steadily as Clarke’s hands glided over her. The new position meant the dildo was so much deeper inside her and Lexa could barely think anymore. She could only think about the blonde’s talented fingers trailing over her back and around to her breasts. She could only moan when fingers tugged and pinched at her nipples, making her arch and push back into Clarke. Her girlfriend’s hands eventually fell to her hips, tight and demanding as Clarke dictated the rhythm of her bucking hips. She was going to be so sore tomorrow. 

Lexa yelped in surprise when a hand smacked down on her ass, and she moaned loudly at the pleasure that spiked right through her. “Again,” she begged and she whimpered when Clarke’s hand fell on her ass with a little more force. She reached back for the blonde, finding her thigh and urging to fuck her harder. 

It was fascinating to watch the way that the tattoos on Lexa’s back ripple to the way she moved and arched against her. Her dark blue eyes hungrily followed the lines, the many inked swirls and loops that journeyed gracefully over the gorgeous tanned skin. Clarke had spent many waking hours tracing them with her fingers, her mouth and her tongue. She knew the designs well, having made them for Lexa herself. She thought of the way her breath had caught in her chest when she found out what Lexa had done, of how Lexa had bashfully told her that she did it so that no matter where she went, she had a piece of Clarke with her. She had already fallen so deep and Clarke didn’t think it was possible to fall even more after that. 

Clarke moaned, breathing sharply when the brunette pushed back and the base of the dildo pressed hard against her clit. She had been on the edge since Lexa’s first orgasm, so close that she could just taste it. She knew that if Lexa would just keep pushing like this a little bit more, a little faster, she would get there. But Clarke was in no hurry to come. She wanted to make Lexa feel good, as good as she had felt the other day when she came all over her girlfriend. The blonde shivered at the memory of Lexa’s long, talented fingers working her pussy tirelessly with such focus and determination. Lexa’s increasingly loud moans pulled her out of her thoughts and Clarke drove her hips faster, knowing that the brunette near the edge now 

“Come on, baby. I  _ know _ you’re close,” she murmured, her thrusts punctuating her every word and Lexa’s fingers dug into her thigh. “You’re fucking dripping right now, Lexa, do you know that? You’re soaking wet and you’re making a mess all over me, all over our bed,” the blonde growled, her hand wandering up Lexa’s back until her fingers ware buried in thick, luxurious curls. Her eyes fluttered close at Lexa’s whine as she roughly pulled her girlfriend's hair. “What do you need, baby?” she purred, reaching around Lexa to let her hand roam over Lexa’s front. “This?” She teased stiff nipples to painful peaks, tugging in tandem with the brunette’s groans. Clarke continued moving her hand downwards until she slid her fingers over an erect clit. She smirked proudly when Lexa cried out in relief, her body taut in her arms. “Oh  _ that’s _ what you wanted, huh?” she asked, pressing firm, punishing circles over the hard bud as she continued to ram the toy inside her girlfriend's sopping pussy. 

She whimpered, pulling her hand away from Clarke’s thigh to return to the headboard. Her arms strained, trying to hold herself up as Clarke kept going, kept pulling her hair, kept  _ fucking _ her. She was so caught up in it all that the orgasm ripping right through her body took her completely by surprise. Lexa felt the blonde bodily pull her closer until she was in her arms, losing herself to the pleasure and the comforting murmurs being whispered in her ear. Lexa grabbed onto Clarke’s arms as her body shook and trembled with aftershocks. 

\---

Lexa hazily felt the soft mattress underneath her, muttering incoherently at the gentle, tender kisses being placed over her body. Supple lips nipped and licked at her sensitive skin, over her chest and down her stomach. “Babe,” she sighed when Clarke guided her legs apart, wet and sticky with her cum. Her green eyes were half-lidded as she watched the blonde eagerly lick her juices off her inner thighs, and they closed instantly when Clarke’s tongue met with her cunt, the blonde’s hands cupping her ass. Her clit felt too sensitive but Clarke knew well enough to avoid it as her mouth sucked on her folds with the utmost care. Clarke’s appreciative hum went through her body, making her toes curl. “You like how I taste, baby?” she asked, reaching down to affectionately tangle her fingers in sweaty blonde curls when Clarke nodded against her. “You’re so good to me,” she praised, letting out a high-pitched whine when the blonde’s tongue slowly pushed inside her. “ _ So _ good,” she whimpered when that very tongue curled inside her, when Clarke’s hands squeezed her ass. 

It didn’t take long for her to come this time, not as intensely but no less toe-curlingly satisfying. Lexa moaned long and quietly as the warmth surged up and down her body. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she groaned, when the blonde tiredly rolled off her, pouting half-heartedly at the loss of her warmth and comforting weight. “Clarke, I think you destroyed my vagina.”

The blonde chuckled, raising her fist in victory. “I am proud to claim the title of Pussy Destroyer.” 

“Okay, Pussy Destroyer,” Lexa giggled, placatingly patting her girlfriend’s stomach. She rolled her eyes at Clarke’s adorably proud and smug grin. “Did you bring back any food? I’m fucking starving.”

“Cheeseburgers?”

“Fuck yes. Ride my face right now.”

Clarke laughed at her girlfriend’s reaction while vehemently shaking her head before rolling over to sit on the edge of the bed. “No way.  _ I’m _ the Pussy Destroyer tonight. You can fight me for it another time.” 

“Fine,” she sighed, joining to sit beside Clarke. Lexa gingerly pushed back the tendrils of blonde hair behind her ear, grinning crookedly at the happy smile shining her way. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered. Clarke leaned in to press their lips together, smiling at Lexa’s answering moan, knowing her girlfriend was tasting herself on her tongue. “We should probably wash up first.”

“Urgh, you’re right. You’re a mess.”

“ _ I’m _ a me- Jesus, I thought you were hungry.” Clarke swallowed thickly, breathless at the sight of Lexa falling to her knees in front of her. “But, I’m the Pussy Destroyer,” she uttered weakly when the brunette pushed her legs apart, her blue eyes closing to the touch of Lexa’s tongue already rising up her inner thighs.

“Babe. I’m so sore that I’m gonna be thinking of you all day tomorrow. Every time I walk, every time I sit down. And I’m gonna think about how you fucked me  _ so good _ with your cock, baby,” she murmured appreciatively, reaching for the dildo, the wet silicone gliding so easily in her hand as she gave it a stroke, making sure to press back on the blonde’s clit. “I just want to thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Stars exploded behind her eyelids when the base of the dildo tapped firmly on her clit. “I’m already close,” she panted, giving in while bucking her hips to Lexa’s hand and burying her fingers in Lexa’s hair. 

“Even better.” 

Her eyes opened wide at the first slurping sound and gasped when she saw Lexa’s full lips around the dildo. “ _ Jesus _ ,” she cried out, watching Lexa slowly take every single inch of the toy into her hot mouth, watched as Lexa sucked her own juices off it. Her filthy moans filled the empty room and it was driving Clarke crazy that she held Lexa still, wanting to hold off from coming too soon. Their eyes met and Clarke eagerly drank in the sight of hollowed out pink cheeks and forest green eyes. She committed the sight to memory, wanting to remember this incredibly pretty picture in days to come. 

When Clarke finally nodded for her to continue, Lexa released the toy from her mouth. The blonde observed silently, lifting her hips when she realized that her girlfriend was trying to move the harness. She waited until Lexa seemed to be satisfied with how she positioned the toy over her swollen cunt and let herself be pushed to lay back on the bed, her feet resting on the edge of it. But Clarke didn’t want to miss a second of this so she pushed herself up to rest on her elbows. Her blue eyes followed Lexa, watching her grab a hair tie from the bedside table to pull her hair up in a messy bun. Her pussy twitched at the sight, a Pavlovian response by now, knowing that she was in for a good time. 

Clarke was breathing heavily by the time Lexa’s hand was back on the dildo, and her tongue was gliding up her wet folds. It was a tight squeeze but her girlfriend seemed very determined as she stroked the toy, its base pressing down on her hard clit while the brunette’s tongue darted in and out of her, evading the desperate clenching of her inner walls. And Clarke whined at this, wanting Lexa’s tongue fully inside her. She fell back to the bed when Lexa only quickened her strokes and her hips greedily rolled up to meet them.

The blonde hadn’t been kidding when she claimed how close she was. She came with a growled shout, a sound that rippled and made Lexa shiver. She hungrily licked at the juices that gushed out of Clarke until her girlfriend's foot was pushing at her shoulder and Lexa got the hint to stop. Lexa crawled up to hover over the blonde, smiling softly at the flushed cheeks and waited for stunning blue eyes to reveal themselves to her. She was knocked breathless when Clarke finally opened them and Lexa couldn’t stop herself from leaning to crash their lips together. 

Their tongues met while hands mindlessly undid the straps of the harness, pulling them loose until Clarke could easily push them down and off her hips. When they eventually parted, they shared a quiet moment, gazing quietly at each other as Clarke’s hands trailed lazily over her back while her own brushed through soft blonde hair.  “Shower and then food, baby?” Lexa nuzzled her face into Clarke’s neck, humming happily at the soreness in her body. 

She grunted when Lexa got off her after she had lazily nodded in reply, but smiled anyway as she let herself be pulled towards their bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with tumblr/twitter (same username)


End file.
